Ato ni Houkago Tea Time (After After-School Tea Time)
by InuYashaOuranKyoFan
Summary: The lives of our favorite moe music club, 5 years after graduating high school. Follow Yui the stoner, Ritsu the unemployed moocher, Mugi the mysterious rich girl, and the ever responsible Mio and Azusa into their "normal" lives. Warning: Hilarity may ensue (And if you don't understand the point of this story, just remember one thing... there isn't one. )
1. Sweat, and Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! or whatever...**

* * *

"Honey, I'm hooome!" Ritsu Tainaka yelled into her two room apartment that she shared with none other than her best friend, Mio Akiyama.

Ritsu's supposed "best friend" looked up from her dinner and focused her attention on her loud roommate,

"Where have you been? You smell like sweat and cheap perfume." Mio held her nose in disgust.

"A singer in a smokey room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume!" Ritsu sang, disregarding Mio's question and hanging her jacket on a hook.

"Haha. Now tell me where you were."

Mio laughed sarcastically.

"Well babe cakes, I was hanging out with my cop friend, do you remember her?"

"The one with the tall, nerdy, four-eyed, friend?" Mio asked her roommate.

"Yeah. I hung out with them and fucked around with a gun. It was pretty fun..." Ritsu replied, walking past Mio to their refrigerator. She pulled out an energy drink and proceeded to sit at the "dining table" next to her friend.

"Ew Ritsu, go take a shower." Mio said before bringing her plate to the sink and washing it.

"Did you make any dinner for me?" Ritsu asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Ritsu's face brightened, "but I ate it." Ritsu's face fell.

"You're gonna get fat you know. How much do you weigh now? 58? 61?"

"N-no! Shut up! I weigh 55..."

"You're still fat."

"Well how much do _you _weigh? Everybody always said that _you _were the fat one!"

"What? I weigh 45kg so that argument is invalid."

"W-well, I'm taller than you."

"Whatever Mio." Ritsu said before standing up and going to the shower.

" Jeez, the nerve of that bitch... Hanging out with Tomo and not even inviting me. What am I saying? I hate Tomo! Grrr..." Mio scrubbed her dinner plate vigorously, "I know what I can do to piss Ritsu off..." Mio smirked, dried off her now clean plate, and put it away.

"Ui..." Yui coughed.

"Yeah sis?" Ui replied, just coming back from work.

"D-did ya bring me the chips..." Yui asked her sister.

"Oh pooh... I forgot them! Can I just get them for you tomorrow?" Ui asked her older sibling frantically.

"Feh... I'll have Ayumu do it." Yui coughed again and picked her phone up. Her phone was sitting next to her on the ground where she was currently "lying around".

She texted her buddy and put her phone down. Looking over to her younger sister, who was now beginning to prepare dinner, she sighed.

'I wonder what Azusa is up to...' She thought to herself.


	2. Stoners, and Phone Calls

Just so you guys know, I am quite aware that owning a gun or harboring drugs is extremely "frowned upon" in Japan. Much more so than here in the states. Buuut, let's pretend that it isn't so- for comedic purposes of course.

* * *

"Uurgh..." Ritsu gurgled as she flopped her legs over the side of her bed. Instead of her feet landing on the floor, they landed on something cold, and... cold. The drummer looked down to her feet to see her newly sworn enemy. A scale. Her eyes locked onto the number displayed on the small screen. 49.

The brunette fell to her knees in defeat, looked to the ceiling, and shouted,

"WHHHHHYYY!?"

All the while, Mio was hiding in the closet snickering. Though she'll be the one being laughed at when Ritsu finds out how long it took Mio to sum up the courage to even open the closet, let alone hide in it.

"AZU-NYAN!" Yui yelled, waking from a drug induced daze. She rubbed her head and turned to her side. There she saw her friend Ayumu Kasuga, unconscious, in a puddle of her own drool. The ditsy drug addict shook her head in mock-disgust.

"Mr. Tadakichi, is that you?" Ayumu asked no one in particular.

"Awww, she's being stupid even in her sleep..." Yui said before passing out once again.

"...A minor... Asus4... Asus2..." Azusa Nakano mumbled to herself, playing the chords on her guitar.

She sighed and looked to an old photo on her desk. It was the picture the other members of Houkago Tea Time had given to her before performing "Tenshi ni Fureta Yo!".

A single tear fell from her eye and she looked away. Now was not the time for reminiscing. She picked the photo up and jammed it into a desk drawer.

"Never again..." Another tear fell.

"...but to get through to tomorrow, I seem to have to leave them behind at the door..." Tsumugi Kotobuki sang under her breath as she walked down a street towards the town shopping district. She stopped in her tracks to stare at a passing jogger, because damn she was-

"RITSU!?" Mugi shouted in disbelief.

The jogger stopped and looked at Mugi. Yes, it was in fact Ritsu. The drummer's jaw literally hit the floor. Well, no, not literally.

"Tsumugi? Is that you?" She asked, though of course she knew the answer.

"Yup, it sure is." Mugi said, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Well...Hey! It's been a while." Ritsu rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

"Yeah, it has. So... Sorry to ask but... Why are you jogging?" Mugi tilted her head in a questioning way.

"Oh I..." Ritsu blushed, but then had an idea, "I've been gettin' fat in me old age." She said in a gruff voice.

"Oh, sorry I asked..." Mugi replied.

"No! It was a joke! I gotta go!" Ritsu exclaimed before running away.

Mugi giggled and continued to make her way toward the shopping district.

"Pssst, frill-necked lizard!" Ritsu whispered into her cell phone.

"What is it, Ritsu?" A familiar voice replied.

"I just embarrassed myself. You embarrass yourself all the time, how do you deal with it?"

Silence.

Silence.

"Yuuko?"

Silence.

Silence.

"Dammit, she hung up!"


	3. Boyfriends, and Memories

"YUUKO!" Ritsu shouted as she ran toward her friend who was walking about 10 meters away from her. Yuuko's body tensed up. Ritsu was the last person she wanted to see. She had half a mind to run, but knew that she'd get a multitude of text messages from Mio, scolding her for hurting Ritsu's feelings. She sighed and turned to see her annoying friend.

"Hello, Ritsu." She said in a somber tone.

"Hey there Yucko! My buddy, my pal!" Ritsu exclaimed, slapping her hand onto Yuuko's shoulder.

"Ritsu, please don't call me that. And I have to go to work, I don't have time to talk..." Yuuko looked away from her friend. She honestly felt bad for Ritsu. She would always avoid her, just because she was annoying. Hell, Yuuko was just like that to her friends when she was in high school.

"Ah, I understand. Well, see ya." And with that, Ritsu walked away.

Yuuko heaved a ginormous sigh before continuing to walk to her job.

At Daiku Coffee.

Her friend Mai had arranged it for her.

* * *

"So I said to him, 'Tab? I don't remember this being a music store!'"

"Uh-huh..." Mio mumbled, stirring her

cup of Sudohbucks coffee. The fact that this place hadn't been sued yet was far more interesting at the moment than her "date", if you could even call him that. He was one of the most boring, annoying, and idiotic guys she had ever met.

"Sometimes, I wish I was a lesbian." Mio said under her breath.

* * *

"How was your date, hotshot?" Ritsu said, in the process of waiting for her cup noodles to cook as Mio had walked in the door.

"Terrible." Mio bluntly replied.

"Ya know, if you settled for me as your 'boyfriend', this would be a lot easier. For me and for you. Do you know how hard it is to see the love of your life snatched away by some stupid guy?" Ritsu asked her friend dramatically.

"Oh c'mon Ritsu. Cut the act. We both know you're straight. Don't think I haven't looked at your computer. You should really delete your history once in a while."

Ritsu stared at her friend, wide-eyed, before running into her bedroom to undoubtedly clear her browsing history. Maybe even wipe her hard drive.

"I was kidding..." Mio said to herself, before sitting down and eating Ritsu's cup noodles.

* * *

"But there's no sense crying over every mistake. We just keep on trying till we run out of cake..." Yui sang. Not to be a jerk or anything, but Yui doesn't exactly have a "singer's voice" anymore.

"Cake... Why do I feel like I've forgotten about five people who were my best friends?" Yui asked herself. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" The individual on the other line said.

"NODOKA!" Yui shouted into the receiver.

"What? What?" Who-seemed-to-be-Nodoka replied.

"Did I have friends in high school? Friends other than you?" Yui asked her friend suspiciously.

"Of course you did! What, did you forget already!?" Nodoka asked, exasperated.

"...yes." Yui replied innocently.

Nodoka sighed.

"You had a band in high school called Houkago Tea Tea time which started as the light-music club. When we were first years, you decided that you wanted to join the light-music club, thinking that you'd just be able to play castanets..." Nodoka began, explaining to Yui her entire high school career.

"...and in our second year, a girl named Azusa Nakano joined your club. You would always refer to her as Azu-nyan. I never really understood that. And she turned out to play guitar better than-"

"Azu-nyan?" Yui asked, cutting Nodoka off mid sentence.

"Yes. Do you remember?" Nodoka asked her friend hopefully.

"Was she short and cute?"

"Well, she was only about 4'10" and I guess she was cute." Nodoka replied.

"Oh my Haruhi. I remember."

"Good! Because I'm running low on minutes!" Nodoka exclaimed before hanging up.

Yui slumped down onto the floor,

"How could I have forgotten? I should talk to Ui about this when she gets home. Now where's Gitah?" Yui began searching the house for her beloved guitar.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm going to a ZZ Top concert today, so I thought I'd update early! Yay!


	4. Sneezes, and an Elaborate Ruse

"I wonder if I'll see sme- I mean Ritsu- again today..." Mugi thought to herself as she prepared to, once again, go shopping.

* * *

"You know what I'm talking about, right Hiiragi-san?" Mio said, talking to her friend on her cellphone.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I have to deal with an idiot all the time too. At least your idiot is- well never mind. I gotta go. Talk to you later, Akiyama-san"

"Alright, bye." Mio hung up.

* * *

Ritsu sneezed.

"Are you alright, Ricchan?" Tomo asked her friend, a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, someone must be talking about me." Ritsu replied jokingly.

* * *

"Ui!" Yui yelled at her sister who had just come back from work.

"What, sis!? Are you okay?" Ui asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm cleaning up my act!"

"Really?" Ui gasped.

"Yep, and I want to get the band back together so we can fulfill captain Ricchan's dream of making it to Budokan!"

"That's wonderful, sis!" Ui chimed.

...

...

...

"Wait, what!? You remembered!?" Ui shouted.

"Yeah. Wait a minute... You knew that I had forgotten?" Yui asked suspiciously.

"Well...I..."

"It's okay. Now where's Gitah?" Yui asked, brushing off the previous dilemma.

"He's in the basement in a box of your old sheets." Ui told her big sister. Yui was already in the basement before she finished her sentence.

"Which box is he in?" Yui shouted from inside the dark room located under the house.

"The big green one!" Ui replied.

"Oh I see him-OW!"

"What happened!?" Ui asked, running down the steps leading to the basement.

"Nothing, I was just scared of being down here alone." Yui said.

"Wow, she's acting like the old Yui again. It makes me feel nostalgic." Ui thought to herself.

"G-Gitah?" Yui looked into the box to see her old Gibson Les Paul. It looked the same as it had when she was in college.

"MY GITAH!" Yui yelled joyfully, grabbing the guitar and running up the basement stairs with it.

"Careful, sis!"

-CRASH-

* * *

"Hello?"

"Azusa, It's me, Nodoka."

"Oh, hello senpai- I mean- Nodoka-san. It has been a while."

"Yeah, skip the chit-chat. We have a tiny problem."

"Really? What is it?"

"She... remembered..."

"WHAT!? HOW!?"

"I told her..."

"Why did you do that? You idiot!"

"Let me explain! She asked me about it so I pretended that I had no idea that she had forgotten. At that point I had to tell her. She would have figured it out on her own eventually-"

"Who're you talking to, Azusa?" Nodoka heard a male voice on the other line.

"Oh, uh, just an old friend!" Azusa said, trying to feign innocence.

"Alright,_ dear_ ." The male voice replied before walking out of the room Azusa was currently in.

"Was that him?" Nodoka asked in a whisper.

"Yeah..." Azusa replied.

"Feh..."

"You know for a fact that I didn't ask for this, Nodoka! He forced this upon us!"

"I know... It's just..." Nodoka sighed before continuing, "I gotta call Yamanaka-san and tell her the _news._ Bye..."

"Bye-" Nodoka hung up, "Senpai..."


	5. Forgetfulness, and Dreams

"I see, I guess it would play out something like that..." Yui thought to herself, leaning back in her desk chair.

"Though I kinda got a little crazy in that end part, silly me..." Yui massaged her head. Trying to think of how to approach Ui when she got home.

"Well, it isn't as though they were trying to keep the truth from me in the first place. I mean, if some evil guy was trying to keep Azu-nyan from me, then I'd beat him up! And Budokan... Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, Sawa-chan..."

Tears began flowing from the girl's eyes.

"Have they... forgotten about me? About our dream? Our friendship? Houkago Tea Time..."

...

...

...

"I FEEL SO GUILTY!" Yui yelled.

"I forget about them and expect them to-wait... what was I just thinking about? I wonder if Ui bought me any chips... I'll text her to ask." The extreeeeemely forgetful stoner pulled out her cellphone.

"Hm? Who in the heck is Ritsu Tainaka? I guess there's only one way to find out. Isn't that right, Wilson?" Yui consulted her volleyball before dialing the ex-drummer's number.

"Hello?" Ritsu's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Hi, are you Ritsu Ta-" She looked back to her cellphone screen to read the contact name once again,"Tainaka?"

"Y-Y-Yui!?" Ritsu asked in disbelief.

"Do I know you?"

"Duh, are you joking with me Yui-chan?"

"Oh hey Captain! Are you going to the club room today?"

"What are you talking about!? We graduated 5 years ago!"

"Who?"

"Yui, are you okay?"

"I'm a bit stoned, but other than that I'm fine!"

"DON'T SAY THAT OVER THE PHONE YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO PRISON!?"

"Alright, alright! Well, talk to you later smexy!" Yui said before hanging up.

"Who was I just talking to?" Yui asked herself before passing out.

* * *

"That stupid... dummy..." Ritsu mumbled, pacing around her apartment.

"What is it now Ritsu?" Mio asked her.

"There is something wrong with Yui." Ritsu said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mio looked at her friend.

"She acted like she didn't know who I was, babbled some nonsense, told me she was high, called me smexy, then hung up. What in the hell is her problem?"

"For one, Yui is a total stoner. For two, you are smexy, and everyone knows it." Mio said, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"If I'm smexy, and everyone knows it, then why don't I have a boyfriend?"

"They are intimidated by your smexiness."

At this point Ritsu was extremely confused so she walked away.

* * *

"Azusa!" Azusa turned around to see something she did not expect to see.

"Y-Y-Yui-senpai!?" Azusa asked in disbelief.

"Yep, it's me! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Yui exclaimed.

"Yui, say my name..."

"Azusa Nakano. Do you think that I'd forget?"

"No it's just... Never mind."

...

...

...

"AAH!" Azusa awoke from her dream and looked around.

"Oh, it was only a dream..." She told herself before falling asleep once more.

* * *

**Author's Note**: If you haven't figured it out yet, last chapter was just what Stoner Yui thinks will happen now that she remembered her friends. Yui is so forgetful that she actually didn't remember them at all. She had never forgotten! Well technically she had forgotten but she has one of these forget and remember episodes every couple months. Nodoka has just learned to accept it. Though it is a little irresponsible of Nodoka to have not intervened yet. Hmmm...


	6. Interventions, and Orgies

"You may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today," Ritsu announced to Azusa, Mugi, Mio, and Nodoka.  
"orgy, orgy, orgy..." Mugi muttered under her breath.  
"We need to talk about Yui," Ritsu continued.  
"DAMMIT!" Mugi yelled slamming her hands down on the table at Daiku coffee, where they were currently conferring.  
"Whoa, Mugi. Calm down..." Nodoka said.  
Mugi cleared her throat and apologized.  
"So... What about Yui-senpai?" Azusa asked nervously, obviously intimidated by Ritsu's smexiness.  
Ritsu ignored the younger girl and spoke again,  
"Nodoka, how many times have you had to remind Yui of the light-music club?"  
Nodoka shifted in her seat uncomfortably  
'Why do I feel like this is some sort of interrogation?' She asked herself.  
Ritsu's eyes stared directly into Nodoka's soul, waiting for an answer. It took every fiber of the bespectacled girl's being to reply,  
"...30...30 times..."  
"30 times, eh? And you, being the Ms. Responsible that you are, didn't do anything about Yui's 'problem'?"  
"Hehe...about that..." Nodoka scratched her face awkwardly.  
Ritsu sighed and slumped down in her seat.  
"Um... Senpai..." Azusa stammered.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Ritsu roared.  
"Isn't one if your friends a police officer?" Azusa asked slowly.

"She should be able to help us out, right?" Ritsu's kohai inquired.  
Ritsu, feeling like the defeated idiot she was, nodded.  
And that, my children, is when Yuuko Aioi noticed the group. She stared blankly at the group of older women.  
Ritsu sensed her friend's presence and turned around. She smirked,  
"Hey there, Yucko."  
The Bukiyōna-san snapped out of her daze and replied,  
"I...I told you not to call me that!"  
"Mhm...mhm... So I heard that you are still in college."  
"Yeah... I want to be a high school teacher."  
"I see..." Ritsu said before turning away and opting to ignore her friend entirely.  
'What the fuck...' Yuuko thought.

* * *

F**** you guys. Editing is fer chumps so I ain't gonna do it


	7. Laments of an Author

Most likely, this chapter will have nothing to do with the story, and most likely, it will just be me lamenting over my shitty life. Feel sorry for me you worthless whelps! Ha, alliteration. I am only kidding about that. The bit I am actually kidding about is up to interpretation, of course. Now, to get to business. As you, my mock-fans, may already know, I procrastinate. A lot. Maybe even too much. For example, I was supposed to post the first chapter of my Webcomic over 2 months ago, yet I haven't even posted a page. Isn't that something? I have been too busy, doing school work (as if), to even think about updating anything, let alone this cringe-worthy abomination. A usual day for me, consists of waking up, watching anime, going to school, sitting in the library at school like a complete loner, coming home, and lying on my couch-turned-bed, having yuri fantasies until I fall asleep. Most of these fantasies including Ritsu Tainaka (whom, if you haven't realized yet, I find exceedingly attractive) and the narcissistic, self-absorbed mojyo, me. Ha. That's all quite silly isn't it? I'm sure that my use of clauses is incorrect, and that sentence was a very long run-on. At least it isn't a fragment. Oh cripes, it seems that I have turned this into a Language Arts lesson. Damn my future intentions. Not that you care in the least, but I want to be an English teacher when I grow up. On the topic of things I want to be when I grow up-Let's just change the subject entirely. Did ya see that? I just pulled a Nagaru Tanigawa, right in front of your eyes! You bastards probably aren't even appreciative at all. Of anything for that matter. I imagine that you are all just a bunch of neck-bearded otakus, sitting on your computers, reading fanfics about your favorite thing to fap to- I mean your favorite anime- Keion. I think I may have just described myself perfectly, except I am a female. On the topic of females and anime, have you guys watched WataMote yet? The protagonist, Tomoko, has been the one in my yuri fantasies as of late. Damn my strange fetishes and untamed libido. Once the fantasies begin, I can't stop, and I end up pleading to my mother to let me stay home from school the next day. For no reason other than I had forgotten to do my Algebra homework. And hey, on the subject of school, did you guys see Nightmare on Puberty St. when you were in, like, middle school? They are showing it to us now, and I was wondering, "why the fuck are they showing this to kids who have already gone through puberty?" I mean, honestly. I don't get it at all. That may actually sound extremely hypocritical based on everything I have said thus far. And another thing, why are kids afraid of teachers? All they are, are lackadaisical, middle-aged men and women who can't wait to get home and sleep. Like, what are they gonna do? Give you a "detention"? As if.

I feel like I sound like Kyon. Do I sound like Kyon? Huh... So I think the reason I wrote this whole thing was to ask what you would like to see in future chapters and maybe even future fanfics. Suggestions are appreciated. I have watched, like, a lot of anime, so it can be about any one of 'em if you don't have any suggestions for a Keion fanfic. Or maybe you just want to read some more stories about my complaining. I don't see why you would. And you may have noticed that my story quality went down. That is because my writing is best when it is the middle if the night and I am half asleep. Haruhi knows why. Ya see what I did there? It's 'cause Haruhi Suzumiya is supposed to be god! *forced giggle from my imaginary audience* Well, I might update this story in the next week or so. Farewell for now, my kittens.


	8. H-thoughts, and some Jun x Ui

"Ishi." Ritsu whispered, trying to wake up the lazy authoress.

"Gedda fug awey..." The author mumbled, waving her hand in Ritsu's direction.

"Ishi, get the fuck up!" That was Ritsu again, finally deciding to yell into the sleeping author's ear.

"I'M UP YOU MUTHER-whoa ho ho, I don't remember a sexy beast wandering in."

-SLAP-

"You have to write the next chapter of the story, Ishi." Ritsu told the idiotic author.

"That is Ishi-_sama_, to you."

-SLAP-

"Ugh, why do I even have to write it anyway? It's not like people actually wanna read it." Ishi turned over and hid her head in her pillow.

"Because, you said you were going to..."

Ishi rolled her eyes,

"Ok, I'll write another chapter. ON ONE CONDITION! Lift your skirt-"

-SLAP-

"Ok, I'll write it!" The authoress cried.

* * *

"So are you going to call her or what?" Azusa, who had become extremely irritated, asked her senpai.

Ritsu mulled it over. Now that she thought about it, Tomo's friend was a stoner too. That would mean that either Tomo didn't care, or she couldn't do anything about it. Ritsu assumed the latter. She stroked her chin with her thumb and index finger to make it seem like she was thinking. She focused her heart and emptied her mind; eventually her eyes glazed over and her nose began to bleed. Her train of thought went entirely off track and swerved into the forbidden forest of H-things. Good ol' Ritsu. Her hand fell limply down to her side and she face planted into the table.

"Uhm... Mio, can you explain what just happened?" Azusa asked, pointing at her now lifeless senpai.

"I... don't know..." Mio replied.

Nodoka face palmed.

"We aren't making any progress here." She stated.

"Tch. Thanks Captain Obvious." Azusa muttered.

Mugi sat there, staring at Ritsu's unconscious form. She was trying to figure out what had happened to the girl, when the answer hit her like a brick wall.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO RITSU!" She shouted, slamming her hands on the table for the second time that day. Poor table. Well, maybe the table is an M and he's getting off on this beating.

"Really? What is it?" Mio asked hopefully.

"She is in a comatose state," Mugi stood up, walked over to the drummer, and slung her over her shoulder, "I'll need to take her back to my lab for more testing." And with that, Tsumugi carried the body of Ritsu Tainaka out of the coffee shop.

The girls sat there, in stunned silence until Azusa spoke,

"Since when did Mugi have a lab?"

* * *

"Heh, heh, heh... Now I have her right where I want her." Mugi cackled, flopping the drummer's lifeless husk onto her bed. She crawled up onto the bed and stood on all fours over her friend. She smirked. She leaned in and-

"WAH!" Ritsu screamed, startled from waking up, just to see her friends face, mere centimeters from her own.

"Oh sorry, uh, I was just trying to administer mouth-to-mouth!" Mugi lied.

Ritsu narrowed her eyes.

"Uh-huh... Likely story..."

* * *

"Unng, Jun." Ui moaned.

Jun smirked.

"Yes, there. Oh god..."

"If anybody outside heard your moaning, they'd think we were doing something lewd." Jun said, continuing to scratch her friends back.

"It's not my fault that you're so good at this," Ui blushed.

"Yeah, and it's not my fault that you make everything sound so sexual..." Jun countered.

* * *

Mio continued on her way home. Today's meeting didn't get them any closer to rehabilitating Yui at all, she thought. But that wasn't the only thing on the noirette's mind.

She finally came to the door of her apartment and fished around in her pocket for her key.

Since she was now sure that Ritsu had the key with her.

* * *

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Yui dragged herself to her front door and opened it. There stood a raven-haired women with garnet eyes and pastry box in her hand. The women gave Yui a soft smile before speaking,

"It's been a while, senpai."


	9. Yuru Yuri everyday! Maybe

"Damn that Mugi..." Ritsu muttered, walking to her apartment door and unlocking it.

"Mio, I'm home." She shouted.

There was no answer. She flipped the light switch next to the door and looked around. She didn't see her friend anywhere.

She stood there in the doorway for a few more seconds then-

"Mmph!"

Someone came up behind her, covering her mouth and putting her in a choker hold. She attempted to scream. The mixture of her extreme terror and the fact that her wind pipe was being crushed made it impossible for her to make any sound at all. Tears fell from her eyes in rivers.

'I'm about to die. I'm only 23-years-old, and I'm about to die! I'm still a virgin and I'm about to die! Well, that's probably going to be taken care of since I'm probably going to be raped as well...haha...'

Her attacker wrestled her to the ground, tied her hands behind her back, and somehow managed to blindfold her.

'I guess I deserve this. I'm sorry for always teasing you Mio, and I'm sorry I never got to help you, Yui...'

The attacker, who she assumed to be male, crouched down. He grabbed Ritsu's shoulders and crashed his lips onto hers.

'What the hell? Jeez this guy must be drunk...' The extremely confused drummer thought to herself, as she now tasted alcohol in her mouth. And she was right. About one thing. This person was in fact drunk, but it wasn't a man.

Her attacker pulled away and spoke,

"Supwiiize!"

"MIO!?"

"Hehe, ya. Ish meh..." Mio slurred.

"WHY DID YOU TIE ME UP!?" The infuriated drummer shouted.

"Oh," Mio hiccupped, "I thoughted that you wush into that type of thing... My baaad..."

She pulled off Ritsu's blindfold and untied her hands.

"Jeez, what is up with you?" Ritsu asked her friend.

"I just wanted," she began breathing heavily, "you..."

Ritsu gave her friend a look of bewilderment,

"You wanted me to what?"

Mio plopped herself onto Ritsu's lap and giggled,

"I wanted _you_, silly!"

"Eh!?"

* * *

"Wh-who are you?" Yui asked.

The woman laughed.

"It's okay that you don't remember. I didn't expect you to anyway..." The woman sighed and looked away, tears in her eyes.

Yui felt like she knew her, but she just couldn't figure it-

"Wait!" Yui exclaimed, parting the other women's hair into twin tails in one swift movement.

She looked at the women, her eyes bright with recognition.

"Azu-nyan?" She asked.

"I...yes..." Azusa blushed. Yui's face was very close to her own. They stared at each other for a couple more seconds before Yui pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"I've missed you..." She whispered.

She then pulled away, but leaned in once more, closing the distance between Azusa and herself.

* * *

"Wait... Jun... Stop... N-not in public..." Ui Hirasawa stammered.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait."

"N-no! Not there! What if someone sees?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"D-don't be ridiculous!"

"Mhmmm... Oh my, what is this?"

"Gah! Don't be gross!"

'I feel like... I shouldn't be listening to this...' Kyon thought to himself, his ear pressed against the door to the women's bathroom at WacDonalds.


	10. The Tell-Tale Heart

Azusa pushed Yui away,

"Senpai, what do you think you are doing?!" She shouted.

"Oh sorry, I tripped on that crack." Yui pointed down at a crack on the ground.

'Where did that come from?' Azusa asked herself. Yui gasped,

"D-don't tell me..."

Azusa grew silent.

"I BROKE MY MOTHER'S BACK!"

"You're hopeless." Azusa sighed.

~~*•*•*~~

"True! - nervous - very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses - not destroyed - not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily - how calmly I can tell you the whole story..." Mugi said under her breath, her eyes shadowed by aberration and dread. Sitting in her home- a small and squishy cell at an asylum for the mentally insane. Hugged by her newfound friend, a straight jacket.

"It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved Ritsu. She had never wronged me. She had never given me insult. For her gold I had no desire. I think it was her headband! yes, it was this! She had the headband of a grade schooler - a dandelion yellow headband, with a glossy film over it. Whenever I saw it, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees - very gradually - I made up my mind to take the life of Ritsu Tainaka and thus rid myself of the headband forever..."

"Huh?" Mugi sat up from her desk chair. She looked down to her book of short stories she had been reading, looked to the small glass of wine next to her, then decided she should lay off both of them for the time being.

* * *

"What do you mean by that, Mio?" Ritsu attempted to push Mio off her lap.

"It means what it means..." Mio said slowly. Ritsu squirmed.

"Mio, we already established that neither of us swing that way!" Ritsu squeaked.

"Huh? How could ya poshibly be sure of yer sexuality, vir-gin." Mio grinned.

Ritsu grew pale.

"Wh-what ever are you talking about!? Th-that is not true!" She sputtered.

"Have you 'n Tomo been gettin' it on?"

Ritsu did a dry spit-take.

"What are you talking about, idiot?"

"Well she is the only one you hang out with." Mio said.

'Your logic is seriously flawed...' Ritsu thought.

"I already told you that I'm straight!"

"Really? Then it wouldn't arouse you in the least if I did this,"

Mio unbuttoned the first four buttons of her blouse, "or this?"

She reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra.

Ritsu could feel herself becoming wet. With pee. She was so terrified by her friend at that moment that she had pissed her pants.

"Mio, you're scaring me..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's get you to bed."

"Oh Ritsu, how naughty!"

"Zip-it, _Maki_." Ritsu said, bonking Mio on the head with a slapstick that she pulled out of thin air.

"Sorry, _Riko_."

* * *

Jun and Ui sat in the middle of the restroom floor at WacDonalds. Jun had gotten a cleaning job there and had somehow managed to drag Ui into it with her.

"Hey Ui, I dare you to say something sexual." Jun whispered.

"No way, only if you do it!" Ui replied, also in a whisper.

"Okay, I talk about how you used an electric toothbrush to-"

"Wait... Jun... Stop... N-not in public...!" Ui exclaimed, trying to keep herself from breaking out into laughter.

After five seconds of silence passed, Jun pulled out a sharpie.

"What are you doing?" Ui asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait." Jun said and began drawing vulgar images on a wall.

"N-no! Not there! What if someone sees?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Ui bonked her on the head.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" She stuttered, it was all she could do to keep from laughing out loud.

"Mhmmm... Oh my, what is this?" Jun pointed to a crude drawing of the male sex organ.

"Gah! Don't be gross!"


	11. Snoop Dogg, and Dem Feels

Mio groaned. She woke up from a deep sleep only to find that she had a splitting headache and she couldn't recall any of the previous night. She knew that this was, of course, a hangover.

'I hope I didn't do anything stupid,' Mio thought, turning on her side to see her roommate asleep next to her.

"Oh fuck, what'd I do?" Mio asked herself aloud. Ritsu stirred, disturbed by the sudden noise. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, yawned, and looked at her friend groggily.

"Hey there," Ritsu yawned, "babecakes."

"Oh...uh... Good morning Ritsu..." Mio sweat dropped.

"You sure were bold last night, there, Mio. Maybe even little rough."

"Ritsu, I don't know what I did, but trust me, I didn't mean it. I was drunk, and that is that."

"You know, they say that you do things when you're drunk that you wouldn't do normally just because of moral inhibitions. So, deep in your subconscious mind, maybe even your conscious mind, you have a crush on me." Ritsu noted intelligently.

"What makes you think I have a— don't tell me I..." Mio stared at her friend, horrified.

"It's okay, Mio. No harm was done," Ritsu crawled out of her friends bed,

"but you don't have to be drunk to pull off a stunt like that." Ritsu winked, and left the room.

"I'll never drink again," Mio promised herself.

* * *

Azusa sat awkwardly in the Hirasawa's living room, drinking a poorly made cup of tea made by her senpai. She had no idea how she got into her current situation. It all happened so fast... Like, within the span of only two paragraphs that mostly contained short descriptions and badly written dialogue... Almost as though it was written by a lazy, hormonal, teenage girl...

Yui sat across from her, staring off into space.

"Senpai, uhm, we need to talk."

"You're breaking up with me?" Yui asked.

"We were never dating in the first place."

"Oh yeah... So what did you wanna say?"

"I think," Azusa heaved a long sigh, "you should quit smoking marijuana."

"But... Snoop said to smoke weed everyday..."

"Yui! This is ruining your life! Half the time, you can't even remember who I am, let alone who the rest of your friends are! Do you know what that feels like? I really love you, senpai. We all love you. We just want to do what's best for you."

Yui looked down at the cup in her hand. Tears fell into her tea, one-by-one. She looked back at her kohai,

"Ok... I'll do it for you, Azu-nyan..." She said, using Azusa's old nickname. Azusa stood up, bid her senpai farewell, and told her that she and the rest of HTT, including Nodoka, would be by tomorrow to visit. Once Azusa was long gone, Yui took a sip of her now cold tea,

"...salty..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I wrote this chapter as more of a plot continuation, rather than just something for you guys to read to pass time. I just really wanted to write a short chapter with the whole YuiAzu conflict and the _sub_tle Mitsu _sub_plot thing. Does that make sense? Probably not. But someone like me doesn't need justifications for her actions. Cuz I'm a hormonal, teenage girl.


	12. Kitakubu Katsudou Kiroku: Daremoga shinu

And it finally comes to a close. The chapter to end it all. The chapter with the most suspense, drama, sadness, horror, angst, and dread. The YuiAzu arc will finally end and all shall be resolved (kinda). It shall be the greatest chapter of any story you have ever read in your entire life. Also, anyone to guess every single thing referenced in this story thus far will get an amazing prize! The Ato ni Houkago Tea Time finale! Hajimaru yo!

* * *

**Ato ni Houkago Tea Time 12–Kitakubu Katsudou Kiroku: Daremoga shinu**

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Yui! Yui, are you home!" Nodoka shouted, knocking on her friends' door.

"You told her that we'd be coming, right Azusa?" Ritsu asked her kohai, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, but maybe she forgot." Azusa said nonchalantly, though in reality she was extremely worried. She had been quite cold towards Yui the day before. She hadn't meant to, but it just turned out that way. She just really hated what her beloved senpai had become.

"Maybe she isn't home..." Mio stated.

"Or maybe she's asleep. We should leave. We might be disturbing her." Tsumugi speculated.

"You guys are probably right, let's go." Nodoka walked away from her friends' door. Azusa stood her ground. Her friends looked at her expectantly,

"C'mon, Azusa. We'll come back later to try again." That was Ritsu.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'm just going to stay here and wait." Azusa said, brushing her off.

"Whatever." Ritsu muttered, following the rest of her friends to Nodoka's car.

Azusa sighed in relief as she watched them drive away. She walked up to Yui's front door and knocked on it one last time before deciding to just let herself in,

"Hello! Yui! Are you here!" She shouted into the pitch black living room.

'That's strange, they usually at least have the curtains open...' She thought, walking inside.

She walked through the sparsely illuminated room for a few seconds, feeling along the wall for a light switch. She quickly found one, and flicked it on. Nobody on Earth could have possibly been prepared for the horrors she saw at that moment...

~Daremoga shinu~

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Azusa there?" Nodoka asked her friends.

"Yeah she'll be alright. She can take care of herself..." Ritsu said.

A silence filled the car.

"It sure is cold today, isn't it!" Mugi piped, destroying the awkwardness of the moment.

"Yeah, it sure is." Nodoka said, turning around to grin at Mugi.

Mio gestured toward the front of the car and shouted,

"LOOK OUT!"

Nodoka's face turned from confusion to terror in a split second as she focused her attention back to the road.

She rammed her foot on the brakes...

~Daremoga shinu~

"I heard these guys are brutal." Tomo Takino said to her partner, Mike Tanaka.

"C'mon Takino, don't tell me you're scared. This is, what, our 10th bust?" The man teased.

"Ha! Me? Scared? You must be joking!"

"But of course, Tomo-sama." He jested.

Mike stealthily pulled the car up next to a warehouse.

"It's quiet... Too quiet..." Tomo whispered.

"Yeah, it's almost as if they know we're here," Mike looked to his partner and his eyes widened,

"TOMO!" He yelled, but a second too late...

~Daremoga shinu~

"You shouldn't have drawn that crap on the wall." Ui told her friend as she opened the door of the bathroom. She tripped over a something on her way out and fell on the ground in a heap. She attempted to push herself back up and saw that she had fallen on the body of a familiar looking man,

"What the—"

-BAM-

Ui watched as Jun fell, lifeless, onto the floor next to her. She heard blood and gray matter splatter against the wall behind her, then felt something cold and metallic pressed against her forehead...

~Daremoga shinu~

"Yuuko, let's go. We'll never make it to the concert if you don't hurry up!" Mio Naganohara shouted into her friend's apartment.

"I'm coming!" The Bukiyōna-san yelled back. She ran out of her apartment and raced Mio to Mai "The Troll" Minakami's car.

They both hopped in just as Mai began driving. Yuuko pointed forward,

"NEXT STOP, THE CONCERT!"

Mio laughed and Mai stared at the road, he face void of expression.

Several fun-filled minutes passed until Yuuko pointed out something strange,

"Hey...guys...d...o... any of you...smell that...?"

"Yeah...it's kinda..." Mio began.

"I feel tired." Mai stated simply.

"Me...too..." And that was the last thing that was ever said by the young Aioi...

~Daremoga shinu~


End file.
